Ketika
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot sekitar hubungan ItaKyuu. Chapter 5 : Bagaimana ya awal mereka bertemu? Itachi dan Kyuubi kecil..
1. Ketika Kyuubi Sakit

**Semua cerita yang ditulis disini sebenernya adalah hasil RP (Role Play) antara aku dan Shikiru Nara di dunia nyata, lewat SMS pula. Mungkin banyak yang mainstream, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, namanya juga RP. Semuanya ga direncanain dan ngalir gitu aja. Ini karena kami berdua kurang kerjaan, padahal yang satu kerja dan yang satu lagi kuliah. Bisa dibilang sedikit pelarian dari stres akibat tugas-tugas yang numpuk hahaha.**

 **Akibatnya, gara-gara keasikan dengan RP ini kami berdua sedikit menelantarkan proyek cerita masing-masing. Hehehe.**

 **Ini hanyalah kumpulan momen-momen yang terjadi dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka, ItaKyuu, dan beberapa sebelumnya. Semua cerita sengaja dibuat pendek, seenggaknya ga panjang-panjang amat.**

 **Selamat menikmati** **J**

* * *

 **Sei** sebagai **Itachi.**

 **Shi-chan** sebagai **Kyuubi.**

 **Timeline : 3 bulan menikah**

* * *

"Kyuu, kau masih sakit?" Itachi berdiri di samping Kyuubi yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan lembut dia mengelus rambut merah istrinya itu.

Kyuubi masih bergelung dalam selimut. Dia sedang malas meladeni Itachi dan kekhawatirannya dan hanya menjawab singkat. "Hm."

Itachi memeriksa temperatur Kyuubi dan melihat angka yang tertera di termometer. "Kau masih sedikit demam. Sebaikanya kita ke dokter saja ya." Ini sudah hari kedua sejak Kyuubi sakit dan demamnya masih saja belum hilang. Wajar saja jika Itachi khawatir.

Kyuubi malah menutup muka dengan selimut dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Aku benci dokter!" Kelakuannya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Jangan begitu. Nanti kalau tambah parah bagaimana? Jangan seperti anak kecil," Itachi berkata sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Penyakitku tidak parah, keriput! Ini cuman demam biasa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kyuubi masih menutupi muka dengan selimut. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan mengalah pada Itachi tentang hal ini.

Itachi menghela napas, dia sangat hapal kekeraskepalaan Uzumaki satu ini. Dia duduk di samping Kyuubi yang masih berbaring dan berbicara dengan tenang. "Setidaknya makan dulu. Sudah kubuatkan bubur."

Kyuubi membuka selimut sampai batas mata dan menatap Itachi. "Keriput, aku ingin ramen."

"Kau terdengar seperti Naru. Akan kuberikan jika kau menghabiskan buburnya dan juga meminum obatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau bubur, rasanya tidak enak. Aku ingin ramen buatanmu sekarang juga."

Rengekannya semakin menjadi saja, tapi Itachi tidak akan kalah. "Tidak ada bubur, tidak ada ramen." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada tidak ada kompromi.

Kyuubi yang kesal berbalik badan dan memunggungi Itachi. "Keriput menyebalkan! Aku tak mau makan!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku makan sendiri." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kamar. Saat akan keluar dia berkata lagi yang dia tahu akan mendapatkan reaksi dari istri tercintanya. "Padahal sudah kubuatkan. Bubur dan ramen." Dengan itu dia pun pergi menuju dapur.

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi, Kyuubi membalikan badan lagi memandangi kepergian suaminya. "Benarkah itu?" Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyusul Itachi pergi ke dapur. Karena demamnya belum hilang dengan sempoyongan dia berjalan menuju dapur. Belum sampai ke tempat tujuan dia harus beristirahat sejenak di dekat ruang makan akibat pusing yang menyerang. "Uh."

Di dapur Itachi menuang bubur dan ramen ke mangkuk yang berbeda. "Dasar rubah manja." Tapi Kyuubi yang manja adalah sesuatu yang dia suka karena biasanya Kyuubi selalu saja tidak jujur dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Saat menaruh mangkuk tadi di atas meja makan dia mendengar suara Kyuubi yang mengeluh. Itachi menghampirinya dan mendapati Kyuubi yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berjalan menuju dapur. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini masih demam." Itachi segera menolong Kyuubi berjalan ke dapur.

"Uh, Tachi." Kyuubi bersandar pada pundak Itachi karena tidak kuat. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan baju Itachi agar tidak jatuh.

Begitu sampai ke kursi Itachi mendudukkan Kyuubi disana. "Makan, ya. Aku akan menemanimu." Dia memberikan satu kecupan di kening Kyuubi lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil mangkuk bubur tadi. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan Itachi menyuapinya. Selama makan tangannya masih berpegangan erat pada lengan baju Itachi. Manis sekali. Itachi menyuapinya dengan sabar karena Kyuubi makan dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah habis Itachi mengelus kepala Kyuubi pelan. "Sekarang makan obatnya, ya." Genggaman Kyuubi pada Itachi harus terlepas karena Itachi harus mengambilkan obat untuknya. Dengan patuh dia meminum obat tersebut lalu bersandar pada kursi, menahan pusing. "Kau masih mau makan ramen atau mau kembali ke kamar?"

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin disini, tak mau makan lagi. Kau tak pergi ke kantor?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Itachi. "Kau sakit, bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke kantor? Sudah kuserahkan pada Sasuke."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sejenak lalu memalingkan muka. "Um, a-aku.. a-ah..lupakan." Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena Itachi harus libur kerja untuk mengurusnya yang sakit.

Melihat reaksi Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kau yakin tidak ingin berbaring? Kepalamu masih sakit, kan? Nanti kutemani."

"Hm, terserah kau sajalah keriput." Kyuubi masih saja memalingkan muka.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Itachi segera memangku Kyuubi dan membawanya ke kamar. Dia membaringkannya perlahan lalu menyelimutinya. "Kau tidur lagi saja. Aku akan ada disini."

Kyuubi menutupi mukanya dengan selimut sampai batas pangkal hidung. Dia melirik sejenak pada Itachi lalu berbisik pelan. "Um, maaf karena aku kau jadi bolos bekerja dua hari." Dia segera menutupi seluruh muka dengan selimut karena malu.

Itachi mengacak rambut Kyuubi pelan. "Tidurlah. Kalau sudah sembuh nanti kita pergi ke tempat yang kau suka."

Selimut tadi dibukanya dan Kyuubi melirik Itachi lalu mendelik tajam. "Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, baka! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Itachi segera menarik tangannya dan terdiam. Lihat, Kyuubi yang tidak jujur muncul lagi, pikirnya. Padahal istrinya ini sedang sakit tapi dia jadi ingin menjahilinya kan. Itachi berdiri dan menatap Kyuubi. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu kutemani ya."

Kyuubi tentu saja tidak satu pikiran dengan Itachi dan menjadi kesal mendengar jawaban suaminya itu. "Ya sudah, pergi saja sana."

Itachi menatap sedikit lebih lama sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi untuk beristirahat sendirian. Begitu menutup pintu kamar dia menggeleng mengetahui sikap Kyuubi yang selalu seperti ini. "Rubah manja."

Di dalam kamar Kyuubi menatap kepergian Itachi untuk kedua kalinya. "Itachi bodoh! Dasar tidak peka!" Dia bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Hm." Dengan mengabaikan rasa pusingnya dia berpikir sejenak tentang sikapnya dan juga sikap Itachi padanya. Semakin lama dia semakin kesal lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Hah, dasar keriput sialan!" Karena penasaran, sekali lagi dia berajak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap untuk mengintip Itachi dari kejauhan.

Yang diintip sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan laptop terbuka dan sedang mengetik sesuatu. Mata onyx-nya menatap layar laptop serius. "Hm, merepotkan." Dia sedang mencari tempat berlibur yang bagus untuk nanti dia dan Kyuubi pergi setelah Kyuubi sembuh. Tapi dia tidak menemukan tempat yang bagus, atau ada saja yang dia rasa kurang. Dia mengetik lagi beberapa _keyword_ yang berbeda lalu membaca lagi. Dari sekian sumber yang dia dapatkan sama sekali tidak ada yang memuaskan dan membuatnya menjadi kesal. "Sial." Dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis dia mengetik lagi dan membaca dengan serius sampai akhirnya dia berdecak kesal. "Aarrrgh!" Dengan setengah dibanting laptop ditutupnya lalu dia menyandarkan kepala di sofa sambil menutup mata. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan membawa Kyuubi berjalan-jalan. Mungkin dia harus mencari lagi besok, karena saat ini dia sudah tidak _mood_. Itachi membuka mata perlahan dan bangkit untuk kembali ke kamar. Dia butuh Kyuubi saat ini.

Kyuubi sempat melihat Itachi yang kesal dan marah-marah dan menatap bersalah dari kejauhan. 'Aku memang tak berguna. Maafkan aku, Tachi.' Dengan pemikiran seperti itu dia kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintu pelan. Dia kira Itachi marah karena sikapnya tadi dan karena Kyuubi selalu saja bersikap egois padahal Itachi begitu peduli padanya dan selalu menjaganya.

Pintu kamar terbuka menandakan Itachi masuk. Begitu kagetnya Kyuubi ketika merasakan Itachi berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk dari belakang. Pertahanannya hancur dan Kyuubi perlahan menangis diam sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi erat.

"Kenapa menangis?" Itachi berkata begitu pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuubi.

Tangan Kyuubi semakin kuat menggenggam kedua lengan Itachi dan kali ini menangis tesedu-sedu. "Ma-maaf," Kyuubi berbisik sangat pelan.

Itachi tidak begitu mengerti, apa sikapnya tadi berlebihan sampai membuat seseorang yang dicintainya meminta maaf dan menangis seperti ini? Dengan perlahan Itachi membalikan badan Kyuubi agar mereka berhadapan. Itachi menghapus air mata Kyuubi dengan lembut dan menatapnya penuh cinta. "Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf. Berhenti menangis. Nanti demammu naik lagi."

Kyuubi memeluk Itachi erat dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku tak berguna, maafkan aku Tachi."

Itachi mengelus punggung Kyuubi pelan. "Kau berguna, Kyuu. Kau berarti bagiku." Kata-katanya sepertinya berefek tapi Kyuubi masih menangis pelan dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi memeluk balik Kyuubi dan mengecup kepala Kyuubi. "Aku sayang padamu, Kyuu."

"A-aku juga." Pelukannya semakin erat.

Itachi tersenyum dan bergeser agar mereka semakin berdekatan. "Kita tidur saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin beranjak."

Kyuubi sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Itachi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Itachi." Kyuubi mengecup sekilas pipi Itachi dan segera menyembunyikan wajah merahnya pada pelukan suami tercinta. Jika dipeluk dan diperhatikan seperti ini besok pagi dia pasti sembuh. Untuk masalah ramen, kita lupakan saja ya.


	2. Ketika Itachi Sakit

**Syukurlah kalau kalau kalian suka, padahal ini semua diawali dari iseng hehehe. Di chap ini Shi-chan agak sentimentil, aku ga nyangka respon dia bakal kayak gitu. Ah tapi aku juga sedikit melenceng kayaknya. Mohon dimaklum, semua sikap dan sifat para chara ini tergantung mood kita berdua.**

 **Kalau masalah diterusin tenang aja, pasti dilanjut kok. Udah ada sekitar 20-an chapter yang kami buat, tinggal diedit aja ke bentuk cerita utuh.**

 **Shi :** Wah ternyata ada juga yang sama-sama suka RP ya. Dulu aku sama Sei-nee juga suka RP di FB, tapi karena kesibukan masing-masing di duta jadinya beralih ke sms deh. Semoga chap ini bisa dijadiin inspirasi lagi hihi (^w^)

 **Sei :** Iya, nih. Hihihi. Boleh-boleh, baguslah kalau cerita ini bisa jadi inspirasi. Silahkan dinikmati momen-momen ItaKyuu lainnya. ^_^

 **Shi :** Hihi. Sweet juga ya kita meranin ItaKyuu. Lanjutin, Onee!

 **Sei :** Enak aja kamu ngomong. Yang ngedit cerita ane tau. Mana udah numpuk lagi. (-_-)'

 **Shi :** Ternyata sukses juga bikin momen yang _sweet_. Semoga di chap ini mereka ga kalah dah sama yang kemarin.

* * *

 **Sei** sebagai **Itachi dan Sasuke.**

 **Shi-chan** sebagai **Kyuubi dan Naruto.**

 **Timeline : 8 bulan menikah**

* * *

"Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang sakit, keriput?" Kyuubi mengomel sambil memeriksa suhu badan Itachi dengan termometer.

"Hm." Itachi berbaring sambil menutup mata. Dia tidak ada tenaga untuk membela diri.

"Ya ampun, demammu tinggi sekali. Padahal kau sempat membaik. Hm, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu lalu minum obat. Akan kuambilkan bubur dulu." Kyuubi beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi membuka mata sedikit lalu memandang ke arah dimana Kyuubi berada sebelumnya. Memastikan dia tidak ada disana Itachi menutup mata lagi. Sebentar-sebentar dia bergerak mencari posisi berbaring yang nyaman sambil mengerang pelan karena tak juga mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkan.

Tak lama Kyuubi kembali membawa semangkuk bubur dari panci. Dia duduk di samping Itachi dan berbicara dengan nada _sing a song_. "Waktunya sarapan. Keriput, ayo bangun." Itachi sekali lagi membuka mata, menoleh dan menatap Kyuubi diam dengan mata sayu. Melihatnya Kyuubi menghela napas. "Tachi, ayo sarapan dulu. Jika melihatmu lemas begini seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Masih memandang sayu dan menahan sakit kepalanya, Itachi mencoba bicara dengan suara yang lemah. "Kyuu." Tapi hanya itu saja yang berhasil dia katakan.

Kyuubi mengelus kepala Itachi perlahan dengan sayang. "Tachi, makan dulu oke?"

Dengan bantuan istrinya, Itachi mencoba bangun untuk duduk menyender ditemani sedikit erangan. Setelah itu Kyuubi menyuapi Itachi bubur buatannya dengan telaten. Itachi makan dengan perlahan dan sesekali memandang Kyuubi lalu menutup mata lagi karena sakit kepala. Setelah suapan terakhir Kyuubi memberikan minum dan obat padanya.

Begitu obat itu tertelan tubuh Itachi perlahan merosot lalu berbaring lagi. "Ugh."

Kyuubi menyisir rambut Itachi perlahan. "Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja ya. Aku ada di ruang TV." Mengecup kening sayang lalu beranjak berdiri.

Belum sempat mengambil langkah, Itachi segera menangkap tangan Kyuubi. "Temani aku," Itachi menatap penuh arti dengan pandangan yang semakin sayu.

Kali ini Kyuubi tersenyum tulus lalu ikut berbaring di samping Itachi dan memeluknya dari samping. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi balik. Beberapa lama mereka berbaring seperti itu namun tiba-tiba Itachi mengerang sakit. "Kyuu."

Merasa dipanggil Kyuubi menatap Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Itachi. "Apa?"

Itachi diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin pergi."

Kyuubi sedikit bingung dengan jawaban suaminya. "Pergi? Pergi kemana? Kau kan sedang sakit."

"Toilet."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat namun berhasil membuat Kyuubi _facepalm_. "Keriput." Beranjak dari kasur lalu berdiri. "Hm."

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan raut wajahnya yang pucat. "Kyuu."

Kyuubi menghela napas. "Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya keriput." Membantu Itachi bangun dengan hati-hati.

Itachi berjalan ke kamar mandi dibantu Kyuubi. Belum dia sampai kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Dia melepas Kyuubi dan buru-buru menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. "Uhuk. Uhuk." Setelah semuanya keluar Itachi merasa tubuhnya lemas.

Mendengar suara Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya Kyuubi menjadi panik. "Ya ampun Tachi, kau tak apa-apa?" Membantu Itachi berdiri. "Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja ya? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa."

Itachi meraih wastafel untuk mencuci mulutnya yang terasa asam. Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu jatuh ke pelukan Kyuubi. "Panggil Sasuke."

Dengan refleks Kyuubi menangkap Itachi. "Kenapa si pantat ayam itu?" Dia segera membawa Itachi kembali ke kasur. "Lebih baik ke rumah sakit saja."

Begitu Itachi berbaring dia tidak melepaskan istrinya dan malah meremas baju Kyuubi. "Sasuke." Dia sangat bersikeras dengan hal ini.

Menghadapi Itachi yang seperti ini Kyuubi sedikit kewalahan dan akhirnya menyerah. "Oke oke oke, aku panggilkan si pantat ayam itu. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku dulu." Mencoba melepas genggaman Itachi. Setelah terlepas dia segera eranjak dan menghubungi Sasuke. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai orang yang dituju mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya?" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari sebrang sana.

Kyuubi melirik Itachi sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kau dimana? Sekarang juga datang ke rumah. Itachi sakit."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Aniki?" Uchiha muda itu sepertinya sedang berpikir karena cukup lama sampai Kyuubi mendengar suaranya lagi di telepon. "Sebentar lagi aku datang." Dengan kalimat itu Sasuke menutup telepon.

Kyuubi menatap sejenak telepon genggamnya lalu menyimpan benda itu di saku. Uzumaki yang sekarang Uchiha itu menghampiri pria yang sudah mengubah marganya kembali. Dia duduk di sampingnya yang sedang terbaring sambil mengusap sayang helai rambut ravennya. "Bersabarlah sedikit, Tachi." Nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Nggh." Dahi Itachi berkerut dan matanya masih tertutup. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

~30 menit kemudian~

Sasuke yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah tanpa mengetuk. Dia segera menuju ke kamar Itachi dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur "Aniki." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan berlutut di samping tempat tidur.

Kyuubi kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya masuk namun ditahan melihat situasinya. Dia agak menjauh dari ranjang membiarkan Sasuke mendekati Itachi lalu memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh.

"Aniki." Sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil kakaknya pelan.

Mendengar suara adik tercintanya Itachi membuka mata sedikit. "Otouto." Dia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke menatapnya khawatir. "Tolong."

Mendengarnya tatapan Kyuubi menjadi semakin sedih dan juga khawatir. Dia berujar lirih sambil menunduk sedih. "Suke, aku mohon. Sembuhkanlah Itachi."

Naruto yang datang bersama Sasuke akhirnya menyusul. Melihat kakaknya sendiri yang sedih dia memeluk Kyuubi tiba-tiba dari samping. "Kyuu-nii, bersabarlah." Naruto sendiri khawatir, dia tidak pernah melihat Itachi yang begitu lemah seperti ini. Kyuubi yang merasakan pelukan Naruto memeluk balik adiknya. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir tidak bisa dia cegah. Naruto dapat merasakan air mata kakanya membasahi pundaknya. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Itachi kembali terbatuk. Sasuke terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Naru, bantu aku. Ambilkan handuk dan air panas. Kyuubi, kemari dan berhentilah menangis. Kakakku tidak akan mati hanya karena demam biasa." Mata onyxnya melirik pada Kyuubi ketika tidak mendengar jawaban. "Oi, cepat kemari. Jangan melamun saja."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi dengan lembut. Dia segera beranjak keluar kamar mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Kyuubi menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan menghampiri adik iparnya.

"Otouto, jangan berteriak," Itachi berkata dengan suara lemah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Aku tidak berteriak." Sekali lagi dia berbicara pada Kyuubi. "Hei kau, bantu aku melepas baju Aniki." Kyuubi melakukan apa yang diperintah Sasuke tanpa protes. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka baju Itachi.

"Teme, ini." Naruto kembali dengan cepat sambil memberikan apa yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk Itachi.

Sasuke fokus pada botol yang sedang dia pegang dan membuka tutupnya dengan gesit. "Naru, rendam kaki kakak dengan air panas. Kyuubi, bantu kakakku duduk. Aku akan mengoleskan sesuatu pada punggungnya," dia berkata dengan nada memerintah.

Kyuubi mencoba mendudukkan Itachi dengan hati-hati dan menyenderkan kepala suaminya di pundaknya. Tangannya mengelus-elus lengan Itachi sambil menjaga tubuh Itachi tetap tegap. Naruto membawa kedua kaki Itachi untuk berendam dan memperhatikan kedua kakaknya yang terlihat manis menurutnya.

Tangan Itachi perlahan memeluk Kyuubi dan menyamankan diri di pelukan istrinya. "Kyuu." Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak dan lelah.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sambil mengoleskan sesuatu ke punggungnya. "Tidak menyangka bisa melihat sisi manjamu lagi, Aniki." Itachi tidak merespon Sasuke dan lebih fokus pada kehangatan tubuh Kyuubi yang memeluknya. Naruto terkekeh lucu melihat sikap Itachi pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri menghiraukan kekehan Naruto dan menggenggam lembut tangan Itachi. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Sudah selesai. Tetaplah biarkan kakak duduk sampai beberapa menit lagi. Jangan lupa pakaikan lagi bajunya. Naru, ikut aku." Setelah membereskan botol dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas, Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit Itachi dan Kyuubi berdiam diri seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kyuubi berbisik pelan. "Tachi, bisa lepaskan aku dulu? Kau harus pakai baju, jangan sampai masuk angin." Itachi bergerak sedikit membiarkan Kyuubi yang memakaikan baju padanya dengan hati-hati. "Sudah selesai." Kyuubi mengecup pipi kanan Itachi dan tersenyum lembut.

Sekali lagi Itachi memeluk Kyuubi. Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu atau mungkin lebih, Itachi mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Kyuu, airnya dingin."

Tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud suaminya Kyuubi berkata, "Tak apa keriput. Hanya sebentar dinginnya," dan memeluknya lebih erat berharap mengurangi rasa dingin yang Itachi rasakan.

Di luar kamar Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Ne Suke, kita mau apa kesini?" Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa mereka keluar kamar hanya untuk berdiri diam di depan pintu.

Sasuke menggidikkan bahu. "Membiarkan mereka berdua. Aniki tidak akan suka kita berlama-lama melihatnya seperti itu. Setelah sembuh nanti pasti aura hitamnya muncul lagi."

"Begitu, ya. Ya baguslah jika Ita-nii bisa cepat sembuh. Aku tak mau melihat wajah sedih Kyuu-nii lagi."

Sasuke sedikit menguping percakapan kedua kakaknya dan berdecak kesal. "Si bodoh itu." Tanpa berkata apapun pada Naruto di masuk lagi ke kamar dan segera menghampiri kakaknya. "Oi rubah, kau ingin kakakku tambah sakit? Airnya sudah dingin." Sasuke berjongkok untuk mengangkat kaki Itachi yang direndam lalu melapnya dengan handuk sampai kering. "Sudahlah. Ini, minumkan padanya. Aku dan Naru akan pulang. Ayo, Naru." Dia memberikan kantung obat pada Kyuubi yang diam lalu menarik Naruto pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada kakak dan kakak iparnya sebelum menghilang bersama Sasuke.

Itachi melirik ke arah adiknya yang menjauh ingin memanggilnya tapi suaranya tidak terjangkau. "Otouto."

Kyuubi bengong dengan kebodohannya. Suara Itachi yang mencoba memanggil Sasuke yang menyadarkannya kembali lalu matanya beralih melihat kantung obat di tangannya. "Ah, maafkan aku Tachi. Ini, lebih baik kau meminum obat ini agar cepat sembuh." Dia merasa begitu bodoh sampai membiarkan suaminya sendiri menderita. Oke itu hanya air dingin, tapi tetap saja. Kyuubi memberikan obat dan juga air minum pada pria dalam dekapannya.

Melihat obat yang diberikan Kyuubi Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu meminumnya. Dia tahu darimana obat itu berasal. Setelah menelan obat yang tidak asing itu Itachi menatap Kyuubi. "Tidurlah bersamaku." Kyuubi menaikkan alis bingung namun tetap mengangguk. Uzumaki-Uchiha itu berbaring di samping suaminya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya terlelap sempat berkata, "Terima kasih, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sejenak lalu mengecup keningnya agak lama dan berbisik pelan. "Cepat sembuh, Itachi." Dia memeluk erat Itachi dan menyusul tidur.

Esok paginya Itachi bangun dan sembuh total. Resep keluarga Uchiha memang luar biasa dan Itachi memang hanya disembuhkan dengan obat tradisional keluarganya. Begitu sadar dia segera menelepon Sasuke dan memperingatkan agar dia dan juga Naruto tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin pada siapapun. Setelah Kyuubi bangun pun sikapnya yang biasa kembali. Tidak ada lagi Itachi yang penuh manja seperti semalam.

Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah Itachi seenaknya menutup telepon. "Lain kali kalau Aniki sakit kita harus membawa kamera dan merekamnya untuk _blackmailing_ , Naru. Dasar kakak yang merepotkan." Dia tidak sadar dia juga begitu. Dasar Uchiha. Dan bukannya dia sudah punya satu video _blackmailing_ ya? Kejadian yang mana ya yang dia rekam?


	3. Ketika Mereka Mesra

**Kali ini mereka berdua lebih mesra, atau lebih tepatnya Itachi nya aja yang mesum hehehe. Toh sama istri sendiri, ga apa-apa dong. Ah tapi Kyuubi nya juga sama aja. Kalau diinget-inget aku ga ngerti kenapa ide ceritanya begini, jadi ketawa sendiri pas ngedit.**

 **Sei :** Di chap kemarin katanya Itachi manja. Walau aku rada gimana gitu sebenernya pas meranin, takut OOC. Meski sebenernya walau iya pun ga masalah juga hahaha.

 **Shi :** Iya bener aku setuju banget Itachi Teme itu manjanya gak ketulungan sampai aku aja pengen ngejitak kepalanya. Tapi kalau udah marah, jangan harap bisa liat hari esok nak.

 **Sei :** Bener itu, jangan berani macam-macam. Fufufu.

 **Shi :** Semoga di chap ini kadar _sweet_ -nya meningkat. Hihi.

 **Sei :** Udah pasti.

* * *

 **Sei** sebagai **Itachi.**

 **Shi-chan** sebagai **Kyuubi.**

 **Timeline : 13 bulan menikah**

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan Kyuubi sedang berdiri di balkon kamar menunggu kepulangan Itachi. Matanya melirik jam pada hp-nya dan kembali ke langit sore. "Hm."

Itachi membuka pintu depan dan melepas sepatunya. "Aku pulang." Tidak mendengar jawaban Itachi berjalan ke kamar untuk melihat Kyuubi yang sedang melamun memandangi _sunset_ dengan berpangku tangan. Itachi meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mendekat pelan-pelan lalu memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. "Sedang apa?"

Tidak mendengar kepulangan suaminya Kyuubi kaget ada yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kyuubi berbalik menghadap Itachi lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Itachi. "Hm. Menurutmu?" Sebuah senyum nakal terukir di bibir merahnya.

Melihatnya Itachi ikut tersenyum dan berniat ingin menggoda sang istri. "Memikirkan menu makan malam mungkin?" Tentu dia tahu bukan itu yang dipikirkan Kyuubi.

Dengan manja dan sedikit merajuk Kyuubi memalingkan muka. "Huh, menu makan ya."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kyuubi membuat Itachi tertawa geli dalam hati. "Kenapa? Aku salah ya?" Kyuubi mencibir nyamendengar dan melirik tajam Itachi. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya dikalungkan ke leher Itachi tiba-tiba dia lepas lalu sekali lagi dia memunggungi suaminya. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan sedikit kaget. "Kenapa, Kyuu? Kau marah ya?"

"Aku tak marah kok," Kyuubi menjawab dengan ketus. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana. Nanti kusiapkan makan malam." Dia masih berbalik badan tidak mau melihat Itachi.

Itachi diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hm, baiklah." Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia segera ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu tanpa melirik lagi ke belakang.

Kyuubi menjadi kesal sendiri sambil mendumel tak jelas. "Uh, keriput sialan! Masa dia gak peka sih?!" Setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur dengan perasaan dongkol. Sambil menyiapkan makan malam dan mencuci peralatan masak yang sempat dia pakai tadi sore, terus saja dia bergumam sendiri tanpa henti.

Yang sedang mandi malah senyam-senyum karena permainannya sendiri. "Kyuu-ku lucu sekali kalau sedang kesal." Setelah membersihkan diri Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Saat dia ke dapur Kyuubi baru saja selesai menyiapkan semuanya. "Wah, makan malam sudah siap rupanya. Kau memang berbakat menjadi istri yang baik."

Kyuubi melirik sejenak pada Itachi. "Aku laki-laki, bodoh. Sebutan istri itu untuk wanita." Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena hal tadi.

"Hm. Tapi kau istriku."

Kyuubi membalikan badan sambil mengeringkan kedua tangan dengan handuk. Dia lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Itachi. "Yayaya, terserah kau sajalah." Kyuubi mulai mengambil makanan untuk Itachi dan setelah terisi memberikan piring tersebut pada suaminya. "Sekarang makanlah," Kyuubi berkata sambil berpangku dagu.

Bukannya mulai makan Itachi malah ikut berpangku dagu juga. Mata onyxnya menatap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin disuapi."

Kedua mata Kyuubi memutar bosan. "Manja sekali suamiku ini. Tidak bisanya." Memang ada kalanya Itachi bersikap manja padanya. Tapi karena itu jarang sekali terjadi, sangat jarang malah, wajar saja kan jika Kyuubi menganggap itu tidak biasa. Dia masih diam di tempat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Tidak apa, kan. Ayo suapi aku." Setelah beberapa saat Kyuubi menghela napas dan beranjak duduk di kursi di samping Itachi. Dia mengambil sendok yang ada di dekat piring dan mulai menyuapi Itachi. Itachi mengunyah makanannya sambil terus senyam-senyum. "Enak."

Kali ini Kyuubi memalingkan muka dan pipnya merona. "Hm. Kalau begitu habiskan." Dia melanjutkan menyuapi Itachi dan sesekali menyuap makanannya sendiri.

"Tadi di kantor aku bosan sekali."

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Benarkah? Biasanya kau selalu menjahili si pantat ayam setiap kau bosan."

"Tapi disana tidak ada Kyuubi-ku. Tentu saja aku bosan."

Setelah keduanya habis Kyuubi menaruh piring dan memberikan air putih pada Itachi. "Aku kan tidak bekerja di perusahaanmu bodoh. Mana mungkin aku ada disana."

Itachi menghabiskan air yang diberikan Kyuubi dan satu tegukan. "Karena itu aku tidak mau lama-lama di kantor. Aku ingin cepat pulang dimana Kyuu-ku menunggu."

"Aku tak pernah menunggumu."

"Hm, benarkah? Bukannya tadi kau sedang menungguku ya?" Itachi berkata dengan wajah berpikir lagi-lagi menggoda istrinya.

"Si-siapa bilang?! Aku tidak pernah menunggumu, baka. Kau saja yang terlalu kepedean," Kyuubi berkata sambil sedikit berteriak untuk menutupi kekagetannya.

"Padahal tadi wajahmu begitu nakal menggodaku. Kupikir sedang memikirkanku. Bukan ya?" Kali ini Itachi masang wajah kecewa.

Kata-kata Itachi membuatnya merona dan Kyuubi segera mengalihkan pandangan karena malu. "Siapa juga yang memasang wajah menjijikan itu hah?! Kurasa matamu sudah rabun, keriput."

Wajah kecewanya tadi berubah menjadi wajah sedih, tentu saja masih bercanda. "Istriku sendiri menolakku. Kasihan sekali aku ini." Itachi bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar meninggalkan istrinya di dapur.

Kyuubi cengo dan _sweatdrop_ karena kelakuan suaminya. "A-apa-apaan dia tadi?! Argh dasar menyebalkan keriput sialan! Mati kau sanaaaa!" Kakinya dia hentakkan seperti anak kecil lalu beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci piring.

Begitu masuk ke kamar Itachi mengambil buku dan kacamata bacanya lalu membaca buku entah apa itu di kursi dekat jendela. Saat beberapa lama kemudian Kyuubi masuk dan melewatinya berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia hanya melirik sebentar istrinya dan kembali membaca.

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya saat Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya barulah Itachi benar-benar meninggalkan bacaannya. Kyuubi sedang berdiri di depan lemari memilih baju yang akan dipakai ketika Itachi muncul di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba mencium pundaknya. "Harum sekali yang habis mandi."

Kyuubi kaget sejenak sebelum kembali memilih baju. "Diamlah, keriput. Aku harus pake baju dulu."

Tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuubi, Itachi memeluknya dari belakang dan perkataanya membuat istrinya itu merona juga sedikit gugup. "Tidak usah pakai baju juga tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap manis."

"Ta-Tachi, lepaskan aku." Kyuubi berusaha memberontak. "Aku harus pakai baju, keriput! Dingin lho! Nanti kalau masuk angin lagi bagaiamana? Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain, baka."

"Kalau dingin kan ada aku." Itachi memeluknya lebih erat. "Kyuu tidak suka aku peluk ya?"

Sadar bahwa percuma saja melawan, Kyuubi berpikir sejenak lalu menyeringai. Dengan satu gerakan dia melepas paksa tangan Itachi dan berbalik. Dia membawa tangan Itachi untuk memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan tangannya sendiri dikalungkan pada leher Itachi. "Hm. Menurutmu?"

Tidak menyangka reaksi yang seperti ini Itachi terkejut sejenak. Kepalanya dia miringkan sedikit seperti bertanya. "Jika aku menganggap ini sebuah undangan aku tidak akan kecewa kan?"

Kyuubi menatap ke langit-langit berpura-pura berpikir. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku kesal padamu, keriput." Menatap kesal. "Hari ini kau menyebalkan. Jadi tidak ada udangan apapun." Menjulurkan lidah.

"Hm." Itachi diam sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengundang diriku sendiri," Itachi berkata lalu menarik kepala Kyuubi untuk terus menciumnya dengan panas.

Kedua mata Kyuubi melebar kaget. Dia mencoba memberontak dengan memukul dan mendorong dada Itachi. Tentu Itachi tidak membiarkan Kyuubi lepas begitu saja dan malah mencium semakin dalam. Kedua tangan Kyuu ditangkapnya agar diam. "Umh!" Setelah tahu tidak akan bisa menang Kyuubi akhirnya pasrah. Matanya tertutup dan dia mulai membalas ciuman Itachi. Dalam hati Itachi tersenyum dan kali ini mencium Kyuubi dengan lebih lembut. Tangan yang sebelumnya dia tangkap dilepaskannya dan kedua tangnnya sendiri beralih ke punggung Kyuu. "Mmh!" Kyuubi menahan desahan. "Ta-Tachi... Ber-henti.." Tangannya memegang erat bahu Itachi.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan, Itachi berhenti dan mengecup Kyuubi sekali lagi lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. "Kenapa, sayang?" Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Dengan masih menggenggam pundak Itachi erat sebagai topangan, Kyuubi berkata dengan pipi merona dan menunduk malu. "Tachi, ja-jangan sekarang."

Masih tidak ingin menambah jarak diantara mereka Itachi menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidup Kyuubi. "Kalau kau terus bersikap begini aku jadi tidak tahan."

Kyubi agak geli dengan sikap Itachi. Dia lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi dan mengecup pipi Itachi lembut. "Tidakkah kau lelah, Tachi? Bukankah seharian ini kau rapat, hm?"

"Tapi kau adalah pengisi tenagaku. Memelukmu begini saja membuat rasa lelahku hilang."

Kyubi tersenyum lembut dan lagi-lagi mengecupi pipi suaminya. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita pelukan saja sampai kau puas, bagaimana?" Kyuubi mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Dengan satu gerakan Itachi mengangkat Kyuu lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. "Kalau begitu pelukan disini saja, ya." Dia berbaring di samping Kyuu sambil memeluk istrinya itu.

Kyuubi menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Itachi. Meski nyaman berada dalam kehangatan dekapan Itachi lama-lama Kyuubi risih juga karena dia hanya memakai sehelai handuk. "Uh keriput, aku risih jika hanya menggunakan handuk saja." Kedua matanya menatap mata onyx Itachi.

"Ya sudah lepas saja. Kan tinggal pakai selimut." Sebenarnya Itachi tidak begitu berpikir saat menjawab dan hanya berkata seenaknya. Karena itu dia sedikit kaget saat Kyuubi benar-benar mengikuti sarannya membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Istrinya itu lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal. Sebuah seringai yang tidak berhasil Itachi sadari merekah di bibir Kyuubi. "Kau menggoda sekali hari ini." Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus punggung Kyuubi. "Aku semakin cinta padamu," Itachi berkata sambil senyam-senyum.

Melihatnya Kyuubi bergidik ngeri. "Entah mengapa melihatmu senyum-senyum begitu membuatku takut, Tachi."

Tangan Itachi satunya lagi naik mengelus-elus rambut Kyuubi. "Tidak perlu takut. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menyakiti istri yang kusayangi?"

"Ya, jika kau mencintai orang lain bisa saja kan?" Kyuubi mengelus pipi Itachi.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Kyuu. "Kau saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak butuh yang lain."

Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi lembut. "Kuanggap itu sebagai janji. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong. Kubunuh kau." Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. Percakapan ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka lakukan dan jawaban dari Itachi selalu sama.

Sebelum menjawab Itachi mengecup balik bibir Kyuubi dan tersenyum. "Kalau aku bohong, aku akan bunuh diri."

Kyuubi mengembalikan lagi kecupannya. "Deal." Dia memeluk Itachi erat dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Dibalik pelukan hangatnya Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. "Sayang Tachi juga!"


	4. Ketika Osaka Menjemput

**Shi :** Itachi genit? Jangan ditanya lagi itu mah, sudah mendarah daging. Hihi, sengaja si Kyuubi dibikin genit sama aku biar suasana nya jadi gereget-gereget gimana gitu.

 **Sei :** Susah punya uke (di dumay) kayak begini. Jahil mulu pikirannya.

 **Shi :** Ahaha, penasaran ya sama cara mereka ketemu sampe nikah. Kebetulan kita udah bikin kok jadi tinggal tunggu aja update-an nya.

 **Sei :** Hah? Aku gak direspon? Hm, ya betul apa kata dia. Ceritanya komplit dari awal banget sampai nikah dan seterusnya. Dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang mungkin sudah bisa dibayangkan. Mungkin.

 **Shi :** Gkgk. Kalau urusan hamil-hamilan mah itu urusan babang Itachi. Biar dia yang berusaha bikin Kyuubi hamil. *tawa nista* Iya kan, Onee? *smirk*

 **Sei :** Kenapa malah tanya aku?

 **Shi :** Hayo, jangan mikir yang iya iya loh ya karena rate nya masih bertahan dan akan terus bertahan di T. Hm, kira-kira ini fic bakal m-preg gak ya, Onee? Hihi.

 **Sei :** Dicuekin lagi tapi bagian beginian tanya aku lagi. M-preg? Hm, itu belum diputuskan. He, bohong. RP kami udah selesai jadi semuanya udah ditentukan. Di chap ini sedikit disinggung mengenai itu mungkin kalian bisa tebak sendiri.

 **Shi :** Tuh kan bener chap yang kemaren kadar sweet nya bertambah. Kira-kira kali ini bakalan bertambah gak ya? Selamat membaca.

 **Sei :** Beneran gak direspon sampai akhir. Junior kurang ajar. Ya sudah, selamat membaca semuanya. Cuekan saja aku. Oh ya, kali ini ceritanya lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya tapi selamat menikmati.

* * *

 **Sei** sebagai **Itachi.**

 **Shi-chan** sebagai **Kyuubi.**

 **Timeline : 17 bulan menikah**

* * *

"Oi, keriput. Selama tiga hari ke depan aku akan pergi ke Osaka. Ayah ingin aku mengurusi perusahaan yang disana. Karena Naru sedang hamil maka tugas itu dilimpahkan padaku," Kyuubi berkata santai sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya.

Itachi yang juga sedang santai membaca koran hari ini menjawab tanpa melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Hm."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi bingung. "Kau..mengizikanku pergi?"

"Sudah tugas, kan? Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Pergi saja," Itachi masih sambil membaca mengatakannya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha-nya.

Kyuubi meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Dia menjadi semakin bingung "Ha? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bukankah kau selalu menghalangiku?"

"Lalu apa aku harus memaksa Naruto yang sedang mengandung keponakanku untuk pergi menggantikanmu? Sasuke akan mengamuk."

"Ya aku tahu itu. Si pantat ayam itu sangat protektif pada Naru, apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil. Hanya saja, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengizinkanku pergi? Kenapa minggu kemarin kau malah melarangku? Bahkan sampai mengurungku di rumah."

Itachi masih bicara dengan tenang menjawab, "Tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu. Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang adalah sekarang. Apa kau lebih senang aku melarangmu?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Dia memang sedikit berharap begitu karena sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu juga. "Y-ya, hanya saja kau seperti bukan keriput yang kukenal. Ya sudahlah, lupakan." Kyuubi beranjak pergi ke kamar.

Itachi menurunkan koran yang dibacanya dan menatap punggung Kyuubi yang menjauh sambil menyeringai. Dia melipat lalu meletakkan lembaran informasi itu dan berjalan santai ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tiga hari ya?" Setelah kopinya selesai Itachi membawanya lalu pergi ke kamar menyusul Kyuubi.

Begitu masuk kamar tadi Kyuubi segera membuka lemari dan mulai _packing_. "Apa-apaan si keriput itu? Dasar labil! Kemarin saja sewaktu pergi ke Tokyo tidak boleh, sekarang ke Osaka yang tempatnya lebih jauh malah diizinkan. Apa sih maunya?!"

"Hm, sedang _packing_ rupanya."

"Hm." Tanpa perlu melihat pun Kyuubi tahu Itachi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa secangkir kopi panas, dia bisa menciumnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Osaka itu jauh." Itachi berjalan ke kasur lalu duduk santai disana sampil menyesap kopi buatannya.

Kyuubi hanya melirik sebentar kepada suaminya lalu segera kembali ke kesibukannya. "Hm."

Hape Itachi tiba-tiba berdering. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Ya? Oh kau. Hm. Iya, semua sudah beres. Besok sudah bisa. Hm."

Kyuubi mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut dan mau tidak mau penasaran karena terdengar cukup serius. "Siapa?" Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia berharap Itachi tidak mendengarnya karena pemuda itu memang masih berbicara di telepon.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Ya." Itachi menutup teleponnya lalu melirik Kyuubi. "Apanya?" Meski pelan tapi dia mendengar apa yang Kyuubi katakan tadi.

Kyuubi tidak menyangka Itachi akan merespon dan sedikit terkejut tapi lalu menjawabnya dengan ringan. "Ya siapa yang menelepon?" Matanya masih tidak melirik Itachi.

"Sasori."

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Penasaran?"

Tangannya menutup koper yang sudah rapi sebelum menjawab. "Ha? Tidak, biasa saja." Dia menarik kopernya ke sudut kamar.

"Hm. Sudah beres ya? Kalau begitu aku tidur lebih dulu. Besok harus berangkat pagi." Kopinya tadi dia habiskan dalam satu tegukan lalu menyimpannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuubi melirik jam tangan dan merenggut. "Oi keriput, apa kau bercanda jam segini mau tidur? Ini bukan kebiasaanmu tahu!" Ini baru jam delapan malam. Itachi sudah biasa tidur jam sepuluh malam atau malah terkadang lebih larut lagi. Tentu saja Kyuubi bingung.

"Sudah kubilang besok aku harus berangkat pagi. Jam tiga aku harus berangkat." Itachi sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut.

"Hah? Kau gila?! Jam tiga? Mau apa?"

"Jangan berteriak. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Kau akan tahu nanti." Itachi membaringkan diri dan segera menutup mata.

Kyuubi tidak percaya Itachi mengacuhkan pertanyaannya begitu saja. "Argh, dasar keriput! Terserah lah!." Kyuubi yang kesal segera pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang TV, meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **~Jam 2.30 pagi~**

"Kyuu, aku mau berangkat." Itachi membangunkan Kyuubi pelan.

Pemuda yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat sedikit lalu menarik selimutnya lagi. "Hm. Mau kemana, keriput? Masih malam tahu." Kyuubi sempat melihat angka di jam dinding dan ini belum saatnya bagi siapapun untuk bangun, apalagi pergi.

Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Padahal dia sudah mengatakan akan pergi dini hari. "Aku hanya mau pamit." Itachi mengecup kening Kyuubi. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuubi dan berbisik, "Sampai bertemu di Osaka." Setelah itu dia segera pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hm." Kyuubi hanya bergumam, tapi setelah beberapa menit dia akhirnya sadar apa yang tadi dikatakan Itachi. Rasa kantuknya hilang total dan tubuhnya seketika bangun. "Ha? Osaka? Oi keriput! Apa maksudmu?!" Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dari jauh.


	5. Ketika Mereka Kecil

**Shi :** Yup si Keriput overprotektif banget! Jadi jangan main-main sama dia hahaha. Uh, yah sekali-kali doang dia dibikin agak lemot kan gak apa. Untuk chap ini biar si Onee yang mendeskripsikannya ya! Hihihi *tunjuk Seika* Selamat membaca reader!

 **Sei :** Hhh, kebiasaan kalau soal jelas-menjelaskan pasti nunjuk ane. Di chap ini kita mulai _flashback_ , dimulai dari awal mereka ketemu. Mari kita liat Itachi dan Kyuubi kecil :D

* * *

 **Sei** sebagai **Itachi.**

 **Shi-chan** sebagai **Kyuubi.**

 **Timeline : semasa SD**

* * *

Itachi sedang bermain pasir di kotak pasir. "Bikin kastil Uchiha Yang besar." Dia sibuk sendiri sedangkan anak yang lain terlihat bermain dan berlarian bersama tapi dia tidak peduli sedikit pun.

Kyuubi membeli es krim tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi sedang bermain sendiri. Saat memakan es krimnya dia melihat sosok Itachi dan menghampirinya. Kyuubi berdiri di depan kotak pasir sambil memperhatikan Itachi. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Itachi mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang namun segera kembali sibuk membuat kastilnya.

"Hei, kamu lagi apa?" Kyuubi jongkok sambil makan es krim. Kedua matanya masih menatap antusias pada Itachi.

"Siapa kamu? Kamu rakyat biasa, ya?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tidak sopan.

Kyuubi bengong. Telunjuk kiri menunjuk diri sendiri. "Aku? Aku Kyuubi," jawabnya polos.

"Kyuubi?" Dahi Itachi berkerut. Nama yang unik menurutnya. "Kalau gitu mulai hari ini kamu jadi bawahan aku."

"Bawahan?" Kyuubi menatap polos masih menjilati es krim. "Bawahan apa? Kamu siapa?"

Itachi berdiri dengan angkuh menatap Kyuubi. "Panggil aku Tuan Muda Itachi. Aku pemilik kastil ini. Kamu jadi bawahan aku."

"Tuan.. Muda.. I-Itachi? Hm," Kyuubi mencoba memanggil lalu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Apa Tuan Muda mau es krim?" Menawari es krim yang sudah setengahnya. Wajah belepotan karena cara makan yang berantakan.

"Kau memberikan aku makanan yang sudah kau makan?" Itachi menjawab dengan nada sombong.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi lama lalu beralih pada es krim dan menatap Itachi lagi dan balik lagi ke es krim dan ke Itachi lagi. "Tapi Kyuu ga punya uang." Dengan sedih Kyuubi menatap es krimnya.

Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang lalu memberikannya pada Kyuubi. "Nih. Beli saja dua."

Kyuubi menerima uang tersebut dan mengangguk antusias. Es krim yang ada di tangannya tadi dibuangnya begitu saja dan segera pergi membeli es krim yang diinginkan Itachi. Selama menunggu Itachi membetulkan kastil pasirnya. Tak lama Kyuubi kembali sambil berlari menghampir Ita. "Tachi-sama, ini es krimnya." Kyuubi tersenyum senang sambil memberikan kedua es krimnya.

Sebelum mengambil es krim dari Kyuubi, Itachi membersihkan tangan dari pasir dengan menggunakan celananya yang memang sudah terlanjur kotor. "Karena kau sudah menuruti perintah Itachi-sama, es yang satu lagi untukmu saja." Itachi menyodorkan salah satu es ke Kyuubi.

Dengan senang hati Kyuubi menerimanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Itachi. "Terimakasih."

"Hm." Itachi hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua makan es krim bersama. Sesekali Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang makan es krim di sampingnya. Anak itu memakan es krimnya sambil belepotan tapi terlihat cuek. Itachi yang risih melihat cara makan Kyuu segera menghabiskan es-nya lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Kau ini. Kalau ingin bersama Tuan Muda tidak boleh belepotan." Dengan sapu tangan tersebut dia melap wajah Kyuubi pelan-pelan.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang berada di hadapannya lalu menunduk bersalah ketika Itachi sudah selesai. "Maafin Kyuu."

"Ya sudah. Kali ini aku maafkan. Jangan sampai Tuan Muda harus membersihkan wajahmu lagi," Jawab Itachi sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Mendengarnya Kyuubi mengangkat kepala menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kyuu janji!"

Itachi mengangguk setuju. "Bagus." Dia berjongkok lagi di kotak pasir meneruskan kegiatannya tadi. "Sekarang bantu aku memperkuat kastil ini."

"Kyuu harus ngapain sekarang?" Kyuubi ikut berjongkok memperhatikan kastil yang hampir jadi.

"Kau buat saja tembok luarnya. Bagian dalam biar aku yang buat." Kyuubi mengangguk paham dan mulai membuat tembok. Itachi mengerjakan bagiannya dengan serius sambil sebentar-sebentar mengecek pekerjaan Kyuubi. Kyuubi melihat hasil bangunan sendiri, mengangguk tak jelas dan mulai membangun lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya Itachi berdiri dan melihat Kyuubi. "Hei, kau! Sudah selesai belum?"

"Yup sudah!" jawab Kyuubi sambil berdiri dengan semangat. Tangannya berkacak pinggang sembari melihat hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

Menilai hasil kerja Kyuubi yang menurutnya berantakan tapi Itachi tetap memujinya. "Kerja bagus. Tapi lain kali perbaiki bentuknya," tambahnya dengan gaya bicara orang tinggi.

"Ok!" Kyuubi menjawab dengan semangat 45. Tapi tiba-tiba menunduk lesu. "Ne Tachi-sama, sepertinya Kyuu harus pulang." Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Itachi sendiri ikut kesal. Dia mendengus sambil berkaca pinggang. "Apa boleh buat. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang. Besok kamu harus datang lagi kemari. Kalau tidak, Itachi-sama tidak akan membelikanmu es krim lagi."

"Ta-tapi, Kyuu gak tau jalan pulang." Kepalanya menunduk lagi.

Kali ini Itachi menghela napas. "Kamu ini. Kamu bener-bener ga inget? Ya udah, aku anter pulang." Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi dan Kyuubi menurut saja.

"Ya habis Kyuu akan baru pindah dua hari yang lalu."

"Pantas aja aku ga pernah liat kamu." Itachi celingak-celinguk melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi. "Kamu tau nama tempatnya ga? Inget dari mana kamu datang?"

"Tadi aku dateng dari sana." Kyuubi menunjuk ke sebelah kanan jalan. "Pokoknya nanti itu ada danau besaaar banget. Nah rumah aku tuh yang warna oranye peger, item di sampingnya ada rumah warna putih pager item juga."

Kedua alis Itachi naik mendengar penjelasan tersebut. "Oke." Masih bergandengan tangan Itachi memimpin jalan mengikuti arahan Kyuubi. "Kamu inget baik-baik ya sekarang."

"Kalau rumah Tachi-sama dimana?"

"Kalau kamu mau tau rumah Itachi-sama, kamu harus jadi bawahan yang hebat dulu."

"Hm, gitu ya. Baiklah, Kyuu pasti jadi bawahan yang baik kok." Saat bertemu persimpangan Kyuubi berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Itachi mau tidak mau ikut berhenti. "Ne Tachi-sama, kita kemana lagi? Kyuu lupa jalannya."

"Udah ikuti aku aja. Dekat danau kan? Pokoknya hapalkan saja. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu setiap hari," Itachi menjawab dengan nada pura-pura ketus.

"Hum." Kyuubi menunduk merasa bersalah dan kali ini mengikuti Itachi kemana pun ia pergi tanpa bertanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan terus sekitar sepuluh menit sampai mereka sampai ke danau yang sempat Kyuubi sebutkan. "Kamu sekolah? Kelas berapa?"

"Kyuu masih kelas 2. Mulai besok Kyuu masuk ke Konoha Elementary School. Tachi-sama?"

"Hm, aku juga sekolah disana. Kelas 3." Tidak lama akhirnya mereka sampai depan rumah Kyuubi. Tangan yang selama ini bergandengan pun terlepas. "Ini rumahnya, kan? Jangan lupa besok datang lagi ke taman ya."

Wajah Kyuubi menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Eh, kok Tachi-sama tau rumah Kyuu?" Mata merahnya menatap Itachi polos.

Lama kelamaan Itachi menjadi gereget dengan kelakuan anak yang baru dikenalnya ini. "Kamu ini ya." Dia mencubit pipi Kyuubi gemas. "Kan tadi kamu yang kasih tau. Udah, sana masuk."

"Hm." Kyuubi cemberut sambil memegang pipi yang bekas dicubit. "Iya deh, Kyuu pulang ya. Dadah, Tachi-sama." Dia melambaikan tangan lalu memutar membuka pagar dan akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dah, Kyuu." Itachi pun berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

Itachi memasuki bangunan bercat putih dengan pagar hitam. Mikoto sang Ibu sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk memasak makan malam saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Itachi masuk dan menyapa ibunya lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh pasir seperti biasanya karena hampir setiap pulang sekolah Itachi selalu bermain di kotak pasir yang berada di taman itu sendirian. Selesai mandi Itachi pergi ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil melihat ibunya memasak.

"Itachi, tumben sekali jam segini sudah pulang. Biasanya kau main sampai agak sore."

Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai. "Karena si Kyuu minta pulang."

Tangan Mikoto yang sedang memotong sayuran terhenti mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut putranya. "Kyuu?" Ini pertama kalinya Itachi menyebutkan nama seseorang dalam percakapannya. "Apa dia teman barumu?"

"Dia bawahan baruku."

"Bawahan?"

"Besok kami berjanji bertemu lagi."

Mikoto tidak begitu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak-anak jaman sekarang, tapi dia senang akhirnya mendengar putranya menyebut nama seseorang dalam percakapan mereka. Dia sempat khawatir jika Itachi tidak akan pernah memiliki teman karena selalu main sendiri. "Bawahan, ya? Ada-ada saja."


End file.
